Kriegskinder 2
by DasTeddy
Summary: Song-Fic, Fortsetzung von Kriegskinder Harrys letzter Kampf mit Voldemort und wer ihn in dieser letzten Zeit gestärkt hat..


So, das ist meine zweite Song-Fic, ich hoffe sie ist genauso gelungen, wie die erste. Jemand hat mich ja gefragt, ob ich auch eine über den letzten Kampf schreibe, aber ich hab einfach kein Lied gefunden, das mich dazu inspiriert hat. Bis ich dann 'Dein Leben' von Söhne Mannheims gehört hab.

Diese Fic' spielt etwa 1-2 Jahre nach der ersten, aber genau kann ich das auch nicht sagen.

So, genug gelabert, hinterlasst mit dann ein Review, ja:)

**Kriegskinder 2**

Wenn die Zeit es zeigt wird man sehen  
ob wir die richtigen Wege gehen  
Die Überlebenszeit ist jetzt denn die Messer sind gewetzt  
Der Schwätzer hat geschwätzt die Kampagne hat gehetzt  
die Regeln sind verletzt Überlebenszeit ist jetzt

Entmutigt rannte Harry über das Schlachtfeld. "Draco?", rief er verzweifelt, "Draco?"

"Hier!" antwortete eine leise Stimme rechts von ihm. Harry hastete zu ihm. "Draco." Murmelte er, während er vorsichtig einen Körper von den Beinen des anderen zog. "Verdammt. Wie geht es dir?"

"Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Ich sterbe."

"Nein!" schrie Harry, doch Draco lachte ihn aus. "Harry, du weißt es! Du weißt es, seid Hermine tot ist!"

"Draco, bitte, du darfst nicht sterben! Ich will nicht noch einen Freund verlieren!"

"Harry, es war von Anfang an klar, das ich den Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht überleben würde!"

"Dann gehe ich mit dir! Ich will nicht mehr!" sagte Harry, während ihm Tränen der Trauer über die Wangen flossen.

"Nein!" sagte Draco so fest er konnte. "Wenn du mir noch eine Bitte erfüllen willst: Überlebe! Ohne dich hat niemand mehr Hoffnung!"

"Ich ohne dich auch nicht! Verdammt, erst verliere ich Sirius, dann Ron und Ginny, dann Hermine und jetzt dich, ich habe niemanden mehr! Warum sollte ich denn noch Kämpfen?" Draco packte ihn am Arm. "Für meine Tochter zum Beispiel! Sie hat ihre Mutter verloren, jetzt stirbt ihr Vater, du bist jetzt der einzige der sich noch um sie kümmern kann! Bitte Harry, du musst weiter kämpfen!"

Kümmer' Dich um dein Leben  
Und dann kümmer' Dich um uns!  
Die Schäden können wir beheben  
Das ist nicht die Kunst  
Wir müssen was bewegen  
Sonst bewegt sich nichts  
Es geht nicht nur um Dein Leben  
Sondern ob es ein Leben ist

"Aber zuerst..."

"Nein! Nichts kommt vor deinem Leben! Voldemort muss irgendwo dort hinten sein,"-er deutete vage auf eine entfernte Lichtung im Wald-"also beeil dich! Er und seine Todesser sind noch sehr geschwächt und sie kommen nicht aus dem Apparetierschutz raus. Wenn, dann kannst du ihn jetzt besiegen!" Harry begann, seinem ehemaligen Leibwächter das Bein abzubinden, um die Blutung einer großen Wunde zu stoppen. Mühsam richtete Draco sich auf und hielt eine Hand fest. "Hör mal, Harry, für mich kannst du nichts anderes mehr tun, als dich um meine Kleine zu kümmern. Klara-Hermine braucht einen Vater!"

Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihm offen ins Gesicht. "Und der bist du! Also werde ich dich jetzt zum Grimmauldplatz bringen!"

"Nein, du wirst mich hier lassen! Ich sterbe so und so, also lass es mich Bitte ehrenvoll tun, ich will auf dem Schlachtfeld sterben, mit der Gewissheit, dass du Voldemort besiegt hast! GEH!" Die letzten Worte hatte Draco geschrien und Harry mit letzter Kraft weggestoßen.

Mache es Dir nicht so schwer zu viele Blicke sind schon leer  
Wir stellen die Ordnung wieder her die keine Ordnung ist  
Gib die Sorgen wieder her wenn das in Ordnung ist  
Dann lebt jeder wieder mehr und alles ordnet sich  
Hoffnung ist größer als das Meer  
Harry stolperte weiter.

Draco hatte Recht, und er, Harry, wusste es. Niemand außer ihm konnte Voldemort besiegen und er hatte die Pflicht dem Leben und dem Tod seiner gefallenen Freunde einen Sinn zu geben. Wenn er versagte, dann waren sie alle umsonst gestorben.

Colin Creevy kam ihm entgegen gehumpelt.

"Harry, Harry, er ist dahinten! Ich...ich gehe Dumbledore holen! Die Tod...esser sind sehr schwach...m.mach sie fertig!"

"Colin..." Harry packte den Jüngeren am Arm. "Lass dir mit Dumbledore Zeit. Er soll das hier nicht sehen!"

Der Blonde musterte ihn ängstlich, dann nickte er. "Ja...ist gut!" So schnell er konnte rannte er weiter und verschwand im aufziehenden Nebel.

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch.

Vor seinem Inneren Auge glitten die Gesichter all seiner Freunde vorbei, die bereits im Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen waren

Kümmer' Dich um dein Leben  
Und dann kümmer' Dich um uns!  
Die Schäden können wir beheben  
Das ist nicht die Kunst  
Wir müssen was bewegen  
Sonst bewegt sich nichts  
Es geht nicht nur um Dein Leben  
Sondern ob es ein Leben ist

Etwas entfernt schloss Draco die Augen.

_'Harry, bitte, mach dem ein Ende! Lass meine Kleine in Frieden aufwachsen! Die Welt hat Voldemort einmal überstanden, sie wird es auch noch ein zweites Mal tun! Jetzt kommt es nur noch auf dich an!'_

Nach scheinbar einer Ewigkeit hörte er einen Schrei und öffnete seine Augen noch ein letztes Mal. Ein helles Leuchten brach durch den Nebelschleier und für einige Sekunden konnte Draco zwei ringende Lichtgestalten erkennen, eine war strahlend Weiß, die anderen von grellem Grün. Gerade in diesem Augenblick wurde die Grüne immer schwächer und verblasste mit einem mal.

Draco lächelte und schloss seine Augen für immer.

Can you see the light do you know the light  
When it shines are you one that was blessed with life  
Do you feel the time or is it in your mind  
Because My father came to give life and to heal the blind  
Come on my people now i know you feel it now  
It's comming of christ the chosen will be spiritual  
God bless the child in every one of us  
It's the comming of christ and in god we trust  
Cause in the darkness where the demons dwell  
In this darkness the devel cat and evil spell  
Yeah he telling lies watch who you listen  
To watch what would you say because you never know who's hearing you  
Do you see the light do you know the light  
Will you recognize him when you stand infront of christ  
When he holds your hand will you go with him  
Chosen are the few who stand strong with out trembeling

Draco erwachte in einer goldenen Halle, die wie von einem Inneren Licht erleuchtet wurde.

"Draco, auch du bist schon hier?" fragte eine ihm nur zu gut vertraute Stimme. "Hermine!" er konnte ihren Körper nicht sehen, auch seinen eigenen nicht, doch auf eine übersinnliche Art konnte er es doch. Er 'sah' ihren freundlichen Blick, ihre selbstbewußte Haltung, ihre widerborstigen Haare.

"Ja, wir alle sind hier." Draco erstarrte. "Alle?" hauchte er. "Alle." Bekräftigte Hermine.

Dracos Blick wirbelte umher und nahm alles rasend schnell in sich auf.

Alle Kämpfer des Ordens der Phönix, die bisher gefallen waren, alle Todesser, die bisher gestorben waren, sie alle waren hier versammelt, in trauter Harmonie, ohne Hass.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Person, nach der er sich in den letzten Wochen, Monaten besonders gesehnt hatte. "Gallatea!"

Auch Harry sah das alles. Doch er konnte sich ihnen nicht bemerkbar machen, eine unsichtbare Mauer trennte ihn von seinen Freunden, da erblickte er drei, die er am aller meisten vermisst hatte.

"Mom, Dad, Sirius..." er wollte seinen Arm ausstrecken, sie berühren, doch da fühlte er, wie etwas ihn von ihnen fort sog. Ihr Bild wurde immer schwächer, doch kurz bevor es ganz verblasste, sah er, wie seine Mutter ihm zu lächelte.

"Gut gemacht, Harry!"

Kümmer' Dich um dein Leben  
Und dann kümmer' Dich um uns!  
Die Schäden können wir beheben  
Das ist nicht die Kunst  
Wir müssen was bewegen  
Sonst bewegt sich nichts  
Es geht nicht nur um Dein Leben  
Sondern ob es ein Leben ist

Harry fuhr hoch.

"Ontel Arry! Ontel Arry!" fröhlich hüpfte Klara-Hermine vor seinem Bett auf und ab. "Dumbi, Dumbi, er is wahch!"

Lächelnd beobachtete Harry, wie das blonde Mädchen zur Tür sprang und Professor Dumbledore herein zerrte. Der lächelte Harry gütig an.

"Du lebsst! Du bisst wahch! Ontel Rehms, Ontel Rehms, er is aufdewahcht!"

Nun betrat auch Remus Lupin das Zimmer.

"Alles klar, Harry? Du hast 3 Tage geschlafen, Herm' ist natürlich nicht von deiner Seite gewichen!"

"Hermy bleibt bei Ontel Arry!" schmollte die Kleine und Remus hob sie zu Harry aufs Bett.

"Er ist tot, nicht war? Für immer weg?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige.

Dumbledore und Remus sahen sich kurz an.

"Ja, für immer und endgültig!" antwortete Dumbledore schließlich.

Da begann Harry zu lachen, wie er seit Wochen, Monaten, ja Jahren nicht mehr gelacht hatte und nahm Hermy fest in seine Arme.


End file.
